You're Back!
by Mistress Duck
Summary: ItalyXHoly Rome! What happens after so long Holy Rome comes back to Italy? Well Everyone is a bit shocked for the most part!
1. Chapter 1

**You're Back!**

So I hope you guys will enjoy the story!

Italy: So this is about me? How nice!

Me: Yes Italy it's about you and Holy Rome!

Holy Rome: Why me of all people!?

Me: Because you two are cute together and in the anime you love Italy!

Holy Rome: Fine but if anything goes bad I'm suing you!

Me: Okay, okay well then! Italy can you please?

Italy: Mistress Duck doesn't own anything!

* * *

><p>Italy woke to the light shining into his room. He sat up in his bed and left out a yawn. It was rather early but something was telling him to wake up. With a smile on his face he got out of bed and made his way to his closet to pull out his dress.<p>

After he got dressed he made his way down the hall and into the dining room. He never felt such a depressing feeling over come him in his life. It confused him. Both Miss. Hungary and Mr. Austria looked so upset.

"Miss. Hungary, Mr. Austria why are you two so upset?" Italy asked. A frown starting to sink that smile of his.

"Italy." Hungary said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" Italy asked with a confused look upon his face.

"Well you see Italy, Holy Rome is gone.." Hungary stated tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Well of course. He went off to war." Italy stated looking to the floor. He couldn't stop his small foot from drawing a circle on the wood.

"No Italy. Holy Rome well.. Passed away." Austria announced. Italy looked up to him with a blank look before it sank in. Tears filled his eyes and he tried to wipe them away.

"No!" Italy yelled. He felt his heart break. He wouldn't hear of it! Holy Rome isn't dead! Italy hook his head and took off out of the room.

"Italy wait!" Hungary called getting up to run after Italy. Austria shook his head and sighed.

"What a day this is going to be..." he said poking at his food. To upset to eat. He just wanted to know how to deal with Italy.

"Italy?" Hungary poked her head into Italy's room. She slowly walked over to Italy's bed where she saw him crying into his pillow. "Italy..." Hungary touched Italy's shoulder lightly. He flinched a bit but that didn't stop her from placing her small hand on his back. "Italy.." Italy turned right around and jumped into her arms. Crying into her chest. It shocked the nation at first but then she rubbed his back.

"Why? Why would he?" Italy cried out.

"Why would he what Italy?" Hungary questioned.

"He, he told me that he would come home!" Italy yelled out. Hungary rubbed his back more pulling him closer to her chest. Italy was just so young. He didn't understand.

"Italy... I bet he really wanted to come home so you guys can play more." Hungary smiled a little at the thought. She loved dressing them up.

"But! But he told me he l-loved me!" Italy cried out trying to stop his tears.

Hungary grew shocked and hugged Italy closer "I'm so sorry Italy... I really am." she said holding him tightly.

"It's not your fault Hungary. He's the one that lied." Italy said wiping his eyes. He sniffled a bit and Hungary frowned.

"Oh no Italy. I bet he really wanted to come home and be with you." Hungary looked into Italy's amber eyes and smiled.

"Really?" Italy asked looking back to Hungary with a small smile.

"Of course!" she smiled bigger and pushed some hair out of Italy's face.

"Hungary... I'm happy you're my friend." Italy said a bigger smile on his face.

"Yes I'm happy to be your friend too." Hungary gave the little Italian a pat on the head before she stood. She smiled to him and walked to the door. "Just please take the rest of the day off." she shut the door softly and Italy left that smile fall again. He hurt so much. His heart felt so broken.

"Holy Rome... Come home soon..." he said softly as he pulled his knees closer to his chest.

~~~YEARS LATER~~~

"Oh Hungary! Look! My voice changed!" Italy yelled running down the hall.

"Oh that's amazing!" Hungary laughed. Austria came in and blinked at the sight before him. Italy was no longer a small little girl but a full grown adult boy. He blinked a bit trying to clam his mind.

"Italy you're a boy?" Austria asked looking to Italy with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes I am." Italy smiled running to Austria hugging him.

"Now why on earth are you wearing dresses if you're a boy!" Austria yelled.

"You told me to wear this!" Italy yelled back with a small frown.

"You should have told me you were a boy.." Austria pushed his glasses up and sighed.

"Well I like being dressed up in girl cloths and Hungary thought it was fun so why would I say any thing?" Italy asked with a smile.

"I'll be back with boy cloths..." Austria stated leaving the room in a hurry.

Hungary looked to Italy with a bright smile on her face. "But your still cute in a dress even if you're getting older~!" She sung. Italy giggled at that.

"Yes I am" Italy said with a smile. Hungary laughed lightly at him and he laughed right back. It would take some getting use to.

* * *

><p>Me: So yeah! I hope you liked this one! I will have more so I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!<p>

Holy Rome: So I'm dead even in the first chapter... Nice... Be prepared to lose lots of money.

Me: Awwwww but... Italy! Holy Rome is being mean to me!

Italy: Now Holy Rome. Please stop being mean. She is a nice lady.

Me: Thank you Italy! Well then Holy Rome!?

Holy Rome: I hate this already, but fine... Thanks for reading and please read more...But you know you don't have to if you don't want to.

Hungary: Holy Rome you are supposed to show Italy how nice you are...So be nice to the lady.

Me: Thank you Hungary!

Hungary: You're welcome...Now please read on!

Italy: Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Your back!**

Me: Ya if you're reading thank you!

Italy: Yes you are very nice people.

Holy Rome: Wait I just noticed...

Me and Italy: What is it Holy Rome

Holy Rome: Italy you're a boy! *Blushes deep red*

Me: Awwwww this is so cute!

Italy: *Blushes a light pink* Well um I guess.

Me: Awwww I want to hug you but all well please do the disclaimer thingy Italy.

Italy: coin1996 doesn't own use or Hetalia

Me: Thank you!

* * *

><p>~~~Even more years later~~~<p>

Italy was now living with his brother Romano.

"Italy wake up" Romano yelled at the door way.

"Huh what's wrong Romano" Italy wiped his eyes and looked to his brother.

"You have to be on guard you don't know when that bas-" Romano's mouth was covered and he was pulled into the hall. "WAAAAAAAA BROTHER" Italy yelled jumping out of bed running to the hall way to find Spain holding Romano down and covering his mouth.

"Awwww Roma you were going to let Italy know I'm here your so mean." Spain frowned down at the Italian.

"Veeeeeeee big brother Spain your here!" Italy yelled jumping on Spain's back. At that point ever thing went quiet. "Spain?" Italy bent over to see when he jumped on Spain's back he left his hand go to catch himself as he kissed Romano. "O look at the time I'll go cook breakfast!" Italy ran as fast as he could to the kitchen.

"Get off you tomato bas-!"

"Romano no swearing~." Spain cooed smiling like a spaz.

Romano then started to fast walk down the hall with Spain fallowing close behind with a smile. When the finally reached the kitchen Italy had lots of food spread out.

"What's the occasion Italy?" Spain asked with a tilt of the head.

"Well I thought this would make up for the little accident earlier!" Italy smiled at them.

Spain walked up to Italy and hugged him "Awwww why on earth did I get stuck with mean old Romano and not sweet little Italy~!" Spain said knowing it would get on Romano's nerves.

"Hey you idiot were twins you jerk!" Romano yelled. Spain let go of Italy and pulled him in front of him putting both hands on Italy shoulders.

"But you're not as sweet as Italy Romano your mean and you hit on me all the time~!" Spain said faking a frown.

"I'm not as sweet as him come on I can be sweet and I don't hit on you, you hit on me!" Romano grabbed his shoe and was about to throw it when Spain walked over to him and took it away.

"If you want it Roma you have to catch me!" Spain yelled running down the hall wiggling the shoe all over the place.

"Why you!" Romano yelled and started to run after Spain

"Wait what bout breakfast?" Italy asked with a sad look.

"Ummm it will only be a minute. I'll have him eat with us when I'm finished beating him to death." Romano took off as fast as he could.

~~~Few Minutes later.~~~

Italy looked up to his left to Romano who was eating but looked overly mad and to his right to Spain who was eating but looked like a sad puppy with a bruise on his cheek.

Italy sighed and smiled looking up at them "So I guess brother caught you Spain?"

"Yeah he did and when he did he hit me Italy~." Spain started to cry.

"Hey you're the one who held my shoe higher telling me to get it so I hit you and stop faking those stupid tears already!" Romano huffed out sitting back into his chair.

"Oh Roma I tease you cause I love you~." Spain had another stupid smile on his face.

"I hate that smile." Romano crossed the table and punched Spain right in the mouth. Spain fell backwards with a thud.

"There." Romano sat back with a smile.

"VEEEEEE! Big brother you hurt Spain!" Italy ran to Spain's side

"Are you ok Spain?" Italy took his napkin and Spain used it to wipe his bloody nose.

"Yeah yeah. Its just Roma's time of the month." he was meet with a plate on his head.

"I'm not a girl!" Romano yelled throwing the salad at Spain's face.

"Romano!" Italy yelled with worry "Say sorry to Spain!"

"Ha like I should say sorry to him let's just call this pay back for this morning." Romano stated before walking out of the kitchen fuming.

"Big brother Spain, are you ok?" Italy asked tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine Italy I'm really ok." Spain smiled and laughed when he saw how Italy frowned more. "Romano is just in a bad mood there was a shooting in the south half and that's why he's in a bad mood." Spain looked to all the food that was thrown at him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Italy said helping Spain up to his feet.

"And I'll go find Roma and tell him sorry." Spain said as he headed out of the kitchen and into the hall way.

"Now then" Italy took the broom and started to clean up the mess.

~~~Few moment's later~~~

Italy walked down the hall looking for Spain and Romano he couldn't find them any where. "Romano?"

Italy slowly opened Romano's door and turned the light on to see Romano up against the wall and Spain infront of him.

"Spain why are you kissing Romano?" Italy asked.

Spain looked over to Italy with a smile and Romano blushed. "Well you see Roma just couldn't live without another kiss."

That earned him a punch to the stomach. "I'm going in for a bath." Romano passed Italy and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Well then good night Romano" Italy yelled Romano popped his head out of the bath room.

"Yeah good night" He closed the door and Italy looked back at Spain

"Are you staying the night Spain?" Asked Italy

"Well only if Roma wants me to~." Spain said with that smile of his.

"Ok well then good night" Italy smiled

"Good night Italy" Spain walked over to Romano's bed and laughed when he saw the pink pillow. Italy was walking down the hall when he heard yelling which means Romano was out and yelling at Spain to get out of his room. Italy sighed but smiled and walked into his room.

* * *

><p>Me: Well then that's it for this chapter!<p>

Italy: Awwwww Romano was so cute in this chapter!

Romano: You have no right to use me like that!

Spain: Calm down Roma it's just a little harmless fun.

Romano: Ya but she made me sound like a girl!

Italy: Ya but you got together with Spain that's an upside...

Romano: Shut up! *Blushes*

Spain: Awwwww so cute.

Holy Rome: At least your not dead.

Romano: I would rather be dead then date this idiot!

Spain: You're so mean Roma!

Romano: Shut up!

Me: Well then you guys can discuss this some other time but for now... Spain can you...

Spain: Please read more if you want to no how this is going to end cause I really want to know!

Me: Well this is mostly about Holy Rome and Italy but I think I can squeeze you two in.

Spain: Thank you!

Romano: You do it and I'll hurt you.

Italy: No you won't Romano your too nice.

Holy Rome: You know what just read the next chapter because I want to no if I'm still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your back!**

Me: I'm back I love my job... well writing I mean

Italy: Ya but I want to ask something...?

Me: Yes Italy anything for you...

Italy: When is Holy Rome coming in I think you made him mad.

Me: Wont tell don't want to be a spoiler now do I and Holy Rome is to nice to be mad.

Italy: Your right I wonder if he got caught up in some traffic if so we need a hero!

Me: But its only traffic Ita...

America: Some one call for a hero!

Me: No not at all. Wrong house America.

America: O I see well then if you need one call for me! (Flies away)

Me: ...

Italy: Um good bye America...

Me: Wait i need a hero to do the disclaimer thingy!

America: coin1996 doesn't own us or Hetalia! XD

Me: Thank you... Italy what's wrong?

Italy: It's my job to do the disclaimer thingy... :(

Me: Awwww I'm sorry you can help me in the end...

Italy: Okkkkk! :)

* * *

><p>Italy woke up and looked around. He knew what to day was but he didn't want to say anything. It was the day Romano hated out of all the days of the year but Italy loved. It was... their Birthday. (Dun Dunn Dunnn dunnnnn) Italy walked out and in to the kitchen to make a birthday breakfast but was beat to it.<p>

"Spain?" Italy asked looking to his so called older brother who was making lots of sweet things.

"Awwww happy birthday Italy, Romano is sleeping still" Spain said holding the pan in the air.

"Um yeah but Romano hates today so I wouldn't go to far ok." Italy said in a sweet voice.

"Awww so that's why there is never a party. But wouldn't you want a party?" Spain looked to Italy with a sad look.

"Well yeah but since we share a birthday we can't agree I want one and he doesn't" Italy bowed his head. "Well I'm going to get ready for the day and wake Romano up." Italy said moving out of the kitchen.

Spain watched with a frown but a creepy smile formed in its place instead.

"Romano wake up its time to eat" Italy poked his head into Romano's room to find he was already dressed and was sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong brother" Italy asked worried he did something wrong.

Romano sighed "Well you see you know what to day is but I feel that because of my selfishness you're not happy." Romano looked to his brother.

"Well if I wasn't happy I would go out with Germany and Japan if I wanted to party but I would rather spend my day with you!" Italy smiled which made Romano smile.

"Ok then lets go eat" Romano stood and pulled Italy up with him.

The first thing that was on his mind every birthday morning is his wish. They walked out into the living room to find lots of people just looking at the crowd they picked out lots of their friends. Poland, Lithuania, England, America, China, Japan, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Sweden, Iceland, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and so on so forth. Every country was at their house either drinking or talking to one another or to the person behind it all, Spain.

"Why are there people in our house Italy?" Romano asked twitching at the sight of the people.

"I don't know all I did was tell Spain you hate parties." That was it Italy covered his mouth as Romano looked to him glaring.

"You did what now?" Romano's glare went more evil until he heard Spain's voice.

"Hay Romano, Italy it's your party get down here and talk to your friends!" Spain yelled only to have every one watch the two walk down the steps. Romano was grumbling with a mad look and Italy was blushing trying to get him to stop being mad and to be happy.

"Thank you all for coming" Italy said with a smile.

Then Romano spoke up "Now get out!" Every one looked at the two. Italy covered his brothers mouth then looked to every one.

"You see what he means is that please enjoy your selves" Italy smiled trying to keep his hand on Romano's mouth.

"What was that for?" Romano asked finally getting free from Italy.

"Brother just have a good time and it will pass very fast, please just this once?" Italy said with a smile.

"Fine but if one person does something wrong their out of here." said Romano.

~~~Later~~~

After the party Italy, Spain, Romano, Japan, Germany, and Hungry were cleaning up from the others who left right afterwards.

"Hay wait!" Spain yelled out standing up.

"What?" Romano responded raising an eyebrow?

"You guys never had a cake now I'm going to buy you one and have candles too!" Spain ran out before Romano could yell. By the time Spain was back ever thing was cleaned up and every one was in the dinning room talking.

"Here it is~!" Spain put the cake on the table in front of the two.

Romano sighed and Italy giggled there were two rice balls with little circles on their heads one looked mad and the other happy. Hungry took lots of pictures of the cake and the Italians who at that point matched the cake.

"Can we just blow the candles out I want to eat?" Romano finally said after so many pictures.

"Fine~." Hungary said with a smile as Spain turned off the lights.

They sung the happy birth day song and Romano was a deep red while Italy was giggling.

"Make a wish" Japan said Italy and Romano took in a deep breath and blew all the candles out there were at least 100 there.

"What did you wish for?" Spain asked with a smile turning the lights on.

"For this to end, you to leave, to finally eat, and go to bed." Romano said crossing his arms.

"Ummm and you Italy" Spain looked to Italy who just shook his head no.

"Nope wont tell then it wont come true~." Italy giggled when all eyes fell on him.

"And when did you come up with that!" Romano yelled turning to his brother.

"Well a couple of years ago after I left Mr. Austria's house and moved in with you and Spain~!" Italy smiled.

Romano sighed "Whatever." When the others were going to leave Spain had to open his mouth.

"Italy I want to know what is the one thing you want the most for your birthday?" At that every one turned around to see what the Italian would want.

"Well" Italy thought for a second and the first thing that came to mind was 'All I want for my Birthday is Holy Rome to come home'.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Italy smiled but Hungary noticed the small sadness.

"It's for him to return is it not." Hungary said having all eyes on her now then they focused back to the stunned Italy. His face fell which no one had ever seen which startled Germany and Japan.

"I guess if you want to put it that way..." Italy smiled back trying to hide the tears.

"But Italy you know just as well as me and Austria he's not coming home" Italy's smile fell and he bowed his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." for the first time Italy closed the door on his friends then fell to the floor tears streaming down his face.

"Italy?" Romano asked bowing in front of him.

"Romano lets go to bed." Italy smiled though his tears and Romano frowned but helped his brother up. They were walking past the window when Germany, Japan, Hungry, and Spain all got the one glimpse in their life they thought would never exist in the world. There walking with his brother was a crying Italy with a worried Romano.

"Did you guys just see that" Spain said with worry in his voice.

"What did you mean by he isn't coming home? Who is 'he' Hungary?" Japan asked looking to the girl.

"You see back when Italy lived with us there was also another little boy called Holy Rome" Hungry looked to the ground and smiled a sad smile. "Well you see when Italy was little I had a bad habit of dressing Italy as a girl, he didn't know it was wrong, but Austria and Holy Rome didn't know he was a boy they thought he was a girl" Hungary giggled a little.

"Well one day Holy Rome was taken into battle at such a young age and left Italy with only four words 'I love you Italy' he walked to his crew and as he was leaving the gate Italy yelled to him 'Promise me that you will come home I'll make lots of sweets and we'll become one empire' Holy Rome nodded and walked off" Hungary was crying and Spain was trying to comfort her.

"Well after so many months we finally got the call that Holy Rome was missing in action and was now considered dead. When I told Italy he fell apart after a month he smiled and moved in with Romano and Spain so I felt a little at ease but I knew he was deeply hurt so I just know that every Christmas, thanksgiving, and on his birthday he always wishes for Holy Rome to one day come home and marry him." Hungary fell to her knees crying Spain bent down trying to get her to stop.

"So Italy is going to marry a boy" Germany asked with a confused look.

"I guess so" Japan said looking up to Germany who just looked down at him.

"It was innocent love they didn't know any better so if Holy Rome would one day come home Italy would love to marry him but Holy Rome thought Italy was a girl so I wouldn't know how he would react" Hungary said smiling to the two.

"Yes but then you have Romano who hates any one who makes his brother cry which Holy Rome did twice" Spain said with a giggle helping Hungary to her feet.

"Maybe that's why Romano hates Germany so much" Hungary pointed out putting her hand on her chin.

Spain looked to Germany then laughed "Oh ya that would be a big reason to hate him."

"What did I do I've never made Italy cry." Germany said confused.

"No it's the fact you look so much like Holy Rome its crazy." Hungary laughed wiping her eyes.

Hungary pulled a picture out of her wallet than hundreds fell out which Spain helped pick up.

"Oh this one is of Italy." Spain laughed holding the picture up to Germany. Germany looked at the picture of which looked like a young girl smiling but sweeping with a green dress on.

"Oh this one is of you Spain!" Hungary said laughing.

Japan looked at the picture. "You were a pirate Spain-san?"

Spain blushed "Well yeah back when I was young but don't remind Romano he'll be mad. He hated me even more back then." Spain laughed.

"Oh here Hungary this is of you and Austria." Spain gave Hungary the picture of the two. Hungary was smiling while Austria looked bored but had a smile.

"Oh here it is!" Hungary yelled shoving Germany a picture. In the picture was a little boy who had a black and gold hat with a black cape with a small smile.

"Oh this was the one you took on Thanksgiving" Spain gave Japan the picture. In it there was Romano kicking Spain who looked pained, Austria who looked mad, Hungary was bent down petting Italy's head, And Holy Rome was holding Italy's hand blushing.

"Wow what a nice home" Japan said with a worried look.

"I can see why he's always happy" Germany said looking at the photo.

"Oh here is the one I took when Romano was around Holy Rome" Hungary said giving it to Germany. It had Romano yelling at Holy Rome with Italy holding him back while Holy Rome smiled. After they looked at the rest of the pictures Hungary put them away. They were walking her home due to the fact it was late and dark out. The porch light was on which meant Austria was asleep but waiting for her to return. Then she stopped and looked closer to the door but she was still far away.

"What's wrong Hungary?" Germany asked looking to the house.

"Dear god is that a body" Spain yelled out of shock.

"Who is it and how did it get there?" Japan asked but at that point Hungary started to run and as she got close she stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

><p>Me: Well that's it.<p>

Italy: Awwww but who is the person.

Me: You'll find out next chapter Italy.

Italy: Fine but who is it you can tell me.

Me: Well it doesn't take a genus to figure this one out.

Italy: Ummm is it France?

Me: Italy please don't guess just don't.

Italy: Ok...

Me: So then Italy please.

Italy: Please review I want to see some! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Your back!**

Me: Welcome back!

Holy Rome: Ok so where am I at.

Italy: Holy Rome we will see soon I just want to listen to it now.

Holy Rome: Ya ya fine then let's just go on.

Italy: Coin1996 doesn't own us or Hetalia!

Holy Rome: Thank god.

Me: Hey!

* * *

><p>Hungary looked to the door way eyes wide with shock. Spain, Germany, and Japan finally caught up with her.<p>

"Hungary what's...?" Spain fell silent looking at the boy who was up against the wall.

"Wow he looks just like Germany." Japan stated walking closer to the person. Hungry passed him faster than a cat after a bird.

"Is it that Holy Rome fellow?" Germany asked coming up next to Japan.

"Yes it is..." Spain stood up lifting Holy Rome up with him. "Come on were going to take him inside." Hungary opened the door and walked into the living room. After they set Holy Rome on the couch Hungary went to work on fixing his wounds.

"I'll go wake Austria." Spain ran out of the room.

"Do you need any thing Hungary" Japan asked bending down next to Hungry.

"Oh Japan I just need you to pray that he's okay..." Hungary smiled but there were tears in her eyes.

"Very well" Japan bowed his head and started to pray.

There was a twitch and Hungary smiled really big as Holy Rome opened his eyes. It was bleary but he was trying to clear them by blinking. He looked to Hungary confused then to Japan even more confused than he looked at Germany and at that point he shot up.

"Ow!" Holy Rome said holding his side.

"Holy Rome please don't move. Lay down it's not good to move your open your wounds." Hungry scolded him.

"Sorry Miss. Hungry" Holy Rome said his voice felt ragged. "Germany can you get a glass of water?" Hungry asked. He looked to the confused man.

"Yeah." he walked out of the room.

"Japan go find Mr. Austria and Spain there up stairs to the left" said Germany. Japan nodded and also walked out of the room.

"Now Holy Rome you rest after you rest I'll." Hungary was cut off by Holy Rome

"Call Italy" he said. Hungary was shocked but nodded and left the room.

As Hungary left Germany walked in "Um here is your water.." He handed the glass to Holy Rome.

"Thank you" Holy Rome drank the water then cleared his throat.

He looked to Germany "Tell me what happened to France, Prussia, Romano, and Italy" Holy Rome wanted to know so much.

"Well France is still around he just flirts with every one, Prussia he goes off and tells every one that he's to awesome to be at meetings, Romano hates every one and every thing, And Italy well" Germany thought for a moment "Italy is fine always smiling and laughing".

"That's good I thought she would never smile after I left. I'm happy" Holy Rome smiled and Germany could see the love in Holy Rome's eyes.

"Oh Holy Rome you see Italy well um is coming but you should know that um" Hungry said walking in trying to tell him but filed epically.

"What is she alright" Holy Rome sat up again but flinched with the pain from his side.

"Please stop you need to calm down Italy is fine but" Hungry couldn't say it. Austria, Spain, and Japan then walked in.

"You see Holy Rome Italy is a boy." Austria wanted it out and so he said it.

"What?" Holy Rome looked so confused.

"Yeah about that I'm sorry I thought it was fun dressing him up as a girl I thought you and Austria knew but I guess not" Hungry was blushing at that point.

"So Italy is a boy who I told I would marry and become one country with?" Holy Rome laid his head on the arm of the couch and sighed.

"Yes but do you know that Italy has been waiting for you since you left even after we got the call that you were dead?" Austria asked raising an eye brow.

"So then he has waited for me for all these years" Holy Rome lifted his head.

"Yes." Spain said nodding his head just as Holy Rome was about to answer there was a crashing noise and yelling.

"Where is he? Oh when I get my hands on him he is so dead! No even better I'll just rip his throat out! Where is he?" Romano slammed open the door walking down the hall way yelling.

"Brother stop what if he's hurt you can't touch him you'll hurt him more than he wont ever get better!" Italy was chasing Romano down the hall trying to reason with him.

"Don't worry Italy I'll make it quick and painless! Then after that's over I'll even kill the other stupid German! Then I'll go and slap Spain for even having that boy around him!" Romano was mad so every one surrounded Holy Rome.

The door flew open and Romano walked up to Spain and slapped him "Why on earth are you here go home or I'll kill you too!" Romano was flaming mad and they could see it.

Italy then walked in the room "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"And you" Romano then walked up to the German "I'll deal with you later" He said huffing walking back to Spain.

"Roma I missed you to!" Spain yelled tackling Romano to the ground hugging him so he was helpless. Every one sighed but was happy no one died.

"So what's wrong Hungary you called me telling me something happened that Holy Rome was back. I was so worried I woke Romano up and told him to drive me over." Italy laughed with a smile on his face.

"Well Holy Rome is home and you were the first one that he thought of so I thought you two might want to talk" Hungry giggled then took Austria's hand. "Well then lets let them talk." she pulled Austria out of the room as they left they were followed by Japan and Germany. Italy looked to Spain who stood throwing Romano over his shoulder and walking off.

Italy giggled at the door thinking of how girly his brother looked being carried like that but was brought out of his thoughts by a voice he loves.

"Italy." Holy Rome smiled when Italy looked to him. Italy walked over to the couch and sat down softly.

"So you're alive" Italy was red but he was trying to hold his tears back.

"Ya I came back just like I told you" said Holy Rome.

Italy blushed deep red. "But Holy Rome um there is something I have to tell you" Italy looked to Holy Rome tears in his eyes.

"Please don't cry what's wrong?" Holy Rome sat up slowly wiping Italy's eyes.

"Its just I'm a boy." Italy said waiting for some sort of reaction which he didn't get.

"Well I know that." Holy Rome smiled at him.

"What how did you find out?" Italy had tears running down his face.

"Hungary told me but either way your still the Italian I fell in love with" Holy Rome smiled pulling Italy into a hug which he returned.

"Holy Rome I love you too and no matter how many years go by I will always love you." Italy stopped crying and pulled away to see Holy Rome.

Holy Rome was shocked when Italy kissed him, but the only thought that crossed his mind was 'This feels right'.

Italy looked to him with a big smile "I'm just happy to finally have you home."

Holy Rome nodded but that nice moment they had was ruined when Romano came running in.

"Ahhh brother what happened to Spain?" Italy stood and started to walk over to Romano.

"That tomato eater kissed me so I punched him out cold" Romano walked up to Holy Rome. "You, I'll have to leave you alone not because your stronger than me but because Italy wants me to so you're just lucky" Romano turned his face away. "But if you make him cry one more time that will be your third strike so than you would have to leave my brother alone for the rest of his life got it!" Romano wanted to hit him but was scared he was taller and buffer then him.

"I promise you Romano I will not let Italy cry any more and if I happen to make him cry I'll do what ever it takes to make him smile again." Holy Rome looked to the blushing, smiling happy Italy.

"Yeah whatever." Romano responded turning around to face his brother. "If he ever hurts you in any way tell me and he won't have a head any more okay?" Romano looked to his smiling brother.

"Okay Romano." Italy said worried Romano would do something.

Romano then walked to the door and when he opened it Spain was standing there with a big red mark on his cheek.

"Romano you hurt me~!" Spain started crying.

This only made Romano mad. "Shut up you tomato eater" He yelled but when Spain kissed him he calmed down. "Fine whatever lets just go to your place I want some fresh tomatoes for my pasta." Romano took Spain's hand and dragged him off.

"They're a cute couple." Holy Rome said when they were gone. Italy turned around and jumped at Holy Rome with a tight hug.

"Not as cute as us!" Italy giggled.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Holy Rome was in deep pain and Italy jumped off.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot" Italy Started to tear up.

"No don't cry I'll heal but until then let's not jump around okay?" Holy Rome smiled.

"Ok" Italy smiled back then kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Me: Well how did you like it?<p>

Italy: Loved it!

Holy Rome: Its ok I guess if you like stuff like this.

Romano: At least I got to hit Spain that...

Me: No Romano, no bad, no swearing its bad.

Holy Rome: Ya Mr. Swears a lot

Me: Oh no, No taunting either.

Holy Rome & Romano: Fine!

Italy: Ummm will there be more.

Me: Yes believe me!

Italy: Yaaaa! O Romano can you please.

Romano: Fine! Please review...

Holy Rome: Ya if you want to read more than do it.

Me: Be nice

Holy Rome: I am being nice

Italy: Until next time...Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Your back!

Me: Yaaaa I'm back and the funniest thing happened to me I was like omg...

Holy Rome: No one wants to hear about your life so start the story already.

Me: You're so mean.

Romano: Ha good to see that you two are getting along.

Me: Awww I hate you Romano.

Holy Rome: Ya ya why don't you go talk to Spain.

Romano: Hey no way you can talk that way to me your dating Italy.

Me: Ahhh well hey where's Italy?

Holy Rome: He's at home.

Me: Why?

Holy Rome: Because he's upset that me and Romano don't get along.

Me: Oh now I see. Well then. Hey Prussia get over here and do the disclaimer thingy!

Prussia: Ok! Hay there I'm Prussia and I'm so awesome! Now Coin1996 doesn't own us or Hetalia! But that doesn't mean that I'm not AWESOME! So yeah I'm AWESOME!

Me: yeah you're awesome Prussia!

Germany: No don't tell him that.

Romano: Ok here is some more of the story.

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since Holy Rome returned to Italy his wounds are gone now and they are so happy together.<p>

"Italy I'm home" Holy Rome walked into the kitchen to see there was no Italy. "Italy" he walked all around the house trying to find his Italian. "ITALY!" he called out there was no answer Holy Rome was now yelling trying to find Italy. He walked out side to look for Italy he was scared that some thing happened he was frantically looking for the small Italian. He went inside then outside he called his name but he was gone. "The door was unlocked" Holy Rome was thinking when he heard a noise. Holy Rome turned his head to the door to see Italy confused.

"Holy Rome what's wrong?" Italy walked closer to the upset Holy Rome.

"Italy where were you at?" Holy Rome put his hands on Italy's shoulders a little too tight.

"Ow Holy Rome that hurts." Italy started to tear up but Holy Rome didn't notice.

"Tell me you know how worried I was I couldn't find you at all!" Holy Rome's voice rose witch scared the Italian.

"I was down in the cellar looking at the wines!" Italy cried not because he was hurt because he was scared then Holy Rome slapped him...

They fell silent Holy Rome moved back "Italy I…" Holy Rome was shocked to much to even say sorry. Italy's eyes filled up with tears and he turned and ran inside.

"I hate you!" he yelled closing the door. Holy Rome then felt tears in his own eyes.

~~~With Italy~~~

Hungary's phone rang she looked at it and gave a smile "Hello Italy".

"Miss. Hungary" Italy was crying and Hungary's smile fell.

"Oh Italy what's wrong? Are you ok? Don't cry, tell me what happened!" Hungary panicked.

"Well it's just". There was a silence between the two and Italy sniffled. "Holy Rome slapped me." There was another silence.

"Oh Italy I'll be right over" Hungary hung up her phone.

Italy shut his phone and pulled his legs up to his chest he wiped his tears away and looked up to the sky. There was a noise and he poked his head out of the bushes to see Hungary pulling in. That was rather fast.

She spotted him and ran over to him. "Oh Italy let me see" she moved Italy's head. She frowned at the fading red mark on his cheek.

"Oh Italy I'm so sorry." she hugged him close and helped him up. "Come I'll take you to Mr. Austria's house we'll just tell him that you two had a fight. Thank god you have no bruise" Hungary smiled lightly. They got in the car and drove off to Austria's house.

~~~With Holy Rome~~~

Holy Rome felt so bad he couldn't move he stood in the same place he hit his love. "Italy" he blinked and put his hand down the sun was now going down. Holy Rome walked inside "Italy!" he called out but he knew that Italy was long gone by now. Holy Rome looked at his cell phone and texted Italy. 'Italy I'm sorry where are you? We need to talk about this' he sent it and closed his phone. He sat on the couch looking to the phone every two seconds.

~~~With Italy~~~

Italy opened his phone to see one new message from Holy Rome. He didn't want to see what Holy Rome had said so he put down his phone.

"Did he text you?" Hungary moved to Italy slowly.

"Yeah but I don't want to read it." Italy looked down trying not to cry. His phone went off once again he looked to find Holy Rome was calling him. Hungary took the phone from Italy.

"Hello?" Hungry answered with a mad tone.

"Ah Miss. Hungary why do you have Italy's phone wait is that where he's at can I talk to him?"

Hungary looked to Italy who just looked away. "I'm sorry he doesn't want to talk to you right now." Hungary's voice lowered to a sad one.

"Hungary listen to me I want you to tell Italy I am soooo sorry. It was so careless of me to even touch him like that. I want him to know that I was stupid." Hungary sighed well Holy Rome went on and on and on. "I will leave him alone if he wants me to. I just want to try to work things out. I was scared I thought France took off with him." Holy Rome fell silent.

"Is that it?" Hungary said with a yawn.

"Yeah that's it." Holy Rome sounded so hopeless on the phone.

"Did you hear all that Italy?" Hungary asked with concern.

"Yeah." Italy said back he smiled lightly and held out his hand. "Holy Rome why didn't you just call Hungary's cell?" Italy asked and Holy Rome fell silent.

"I didn't even think of that..." Holy Rome hung his head.

Italy giggled it was music to Holy Rome's ears. "Hey Holy Rome?" Italy went from laughter to confusion.

"What wait who let you in Prussia!" Holy Rome stood with a confused look.

"I don't need to be let in cause I'm that awesome" Prussia was laughing loudly and Italy giggled.

"Thank you Ms. Hungry but I think I can go home now." Italy smiled that made Hungary smile so she hopped up.

"Ok then I'll take you home" Hungary pulled Italy up and out of the house.

~~~With Holy Rome!~~~

"What are you doing here Prussia?!" Holy Rome looked lost but was still able to yell at his brother.

"Oh you no just the awesome me stopping by" Prussia had a big smile on his face. That couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Me: Well for now that's it... so cute!<p>

Holy Rome: What I hit Italy that is not like me.

Italy: But you also called your self stupid well Prussia said how awesome he was.

Holy Rome: Italy so you're not upset any more.

Italy: Well Hungary told me to just be thankful for a loving brother and a caring boyfriend.

Prussia: Ok this is way to sappy the awesome me is out!

Me: No Prussia you're too awesome to leave if you do I'll cry.

Prussia: Ok so not fair.

Germany: Again with the awesome don't tell him that.

Romano: Ok REVIEW and Coin1996 will write more.

Me: Yes I will! Right the awesome Prussia!

Prussia: Right!

Me: Till next time I'm out! PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

**You're back!**

Me: Welcome!

Prussia: Is the awesome me in this chapter?

Me: Yes Prussia you are in this chapter oh and you have a big secret too!

Prussia: Really what is it about?

Me: Well you'll have to read to find out.

Prussia: Ok the awesome me will read to find out~

Me: Good boy Prussia.

Prussia: Coin1996 doesn't own us or Hetalia!

Me: And...

Prussia: But that doesn't mean I'm not awesome!

Me: Right oh yeah forgot there is a world meeting in this chapter so Holy Rome good luck!

Holy Rome: Wait what who knows I'm alive?

Me: Well Romano, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Italy, Japan, Germany, and Prussia...

Holy Rome: Oh right...

Prussia: Ok the awesome me is getting bored!

Me: Oh yeah sorry... TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"Prussia you're here just to see me?" Holy Rome raised an eyebrow to his older brother.<p>

"Yeah, west told me you were here. So I came over as fast as the awesome me could!" Prussia poked a vase which fell to the floor.

"I'll clean that up just don't touch anything." Holy Rome went to the kitchen to get a broom. When he came back Prussia was sitting on the chair with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Holy Rome looked behind him but nothing was there.

"Oh its just I knew that my brother would get Italy but to think it was you and not west." Prussia smiled even bigger.

"Wait who is this west you're talking about?" Holy Rome looked confused.

"Well after your empire was well… Burned to the ground… West came or as you know him as Germany." Prussia looked around the house "Have any tea for the awesome me?".

"Ill be right back..." Holy Rome went to the kitchen and made tea for him and Prussia when he came back Prussia was poking at a few plants. "Now tell me more." Holy Rome sat down with his cup and gave Prussia his.

"Okay, well lets see... Then after I soon followed you and my empire also fell." Prussia took a sip of his tea.  
>"So why are you still around then?" Holy Rome questioned, looking to Prussia. Prussia just sat there with a smile on his face.<p>

"Because the awesome me is just that awesome!" Prussia said twirling the cup on his finger.

"Please don't break that..." Holy Rome frowned when the cup fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" Holy Rome sighed picking up the pieces of the cup. Italy and Hungary then walked in. After taking a look at Prussia the girl's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Hungary what's wrong?" Italy asked looking to Prussia and Holy Rome.

"Why is Prussia here of all people?" Hungary asked walking over to Prussia and lifting him up by the collar.

"Oh hey Hungary the awesome me is here to see Holy Rome!" Prussia said with a smile.

"Are you here just to make him clean up after you cause if you are I'm so getting my frying pan and if your lying your getting hit!" Hungary held her pan in the other hand. "But it's a lose/lose for me!" Prussia said fire in his eyes.

"Ha I knew it!" Then Hungry hit Prussia both Italy and Holy Rome flinched at the bang. Hungary then walked over to Italy a smile on her face.

"Now then like I said lets go paint the room." Hungary dragged Italy off leaving a confused Holy Rome and an out of it Prussia.

Prussia sat up and rubbed his head "Ah what a hot girl..."

Holy Rome looked over to Prussia with shock. "Wait did you just call Ms. Hungry hot?"

Prussia looked to Holy Rome "Wow did I say that out loud?" he laughed.

"Oh so you like Ms. Hungry then I'll go tell her." Holy Rome left the room and was already up the steps before Prussia knew what happened. Holy Rome walked to the outside of the door and looked in "Hungary?" Hungary and Italy looked back.

"Yes Holy Rome?" Hungary asked with a smile. "Well you see Prussia just told me that he thinks you're..." Holy Rome was cut off by Prussia tackling him to the floor.

"Holy Rome!" Italy and Hungary yelled they poked their heads out of the room.

"I swear Holy Rome if you tell her I'll kill you! Cause I'm to awesome too have you do this to me!" Prussia sat on Holy Rome so he couldn't move or breath for that matter.

"Prussia!" the next thing Prussia knew a frying pan was in his face. "Now Holy Rome what is it you wanted to say?" Hungry had the smile on her face which scared Holy Rome.

"Well um see um Prussia and um likes." Holy Rome was out of breath but also scared of the wrath of the frying pan.

"Go on Prussia likes who?" Hungry waved her pan Prussia just sat up and she hit him again.

"Well um he likes you." said Holy Rome.

Holy Rome backed away and Hungry blushed. Italy walked over to Holy Rome

"Are you ok Holy Rome?" he asked. Holy Rome smiled and nodded.

"Awwwwwwwww OH PRUSSIA!" Hungary hugged the out cold boy.

"Um Hungry he's still out cold.." Italy said with worry.

"Oh yes right... Wake up!" Hungry started to shake Prussia's head back and forth.

"Oh poor Prussia won't be able to go to the meeting tomorrow that's a shame." Italy sighed.

But as if it was planned both Hungary and Italy looked to Holy Rome. "You know Holy Rome can go after all Prussia goes just to see what's going on so we can show everyone that he's alive." Hungary smiled a evil smile.

Italy nodded "Yeah then you can meet all the new countries that came after your empire went away!" Italy cheered.

Holy Rome looked from Italy to Hungary then sighed "Okay." he spoke out.

The next morning Italy woke Holy Rome up with a big smile

"Time wake up! We have to get ready!" Italy changed then ran out of the room.

Holy Rome changed and walked outside Italy was in the driver seat so Holy Rome got in the passenger side. He will never know what was about to come from this crazy event. Italy drifted out of the driveway and went way over the speed limit by 30 miles.

"Italy slow down you ran past 7 stop lights and 5 stop signs already! Wait make that 8!" Holy Rome held on for dear life.

They drifted into the driveway and Italy got out he looked over to Holy Rome who was shaking.

"Ah Italy-kun I'm happy to see your here today and Holy Rome-san. I'm happy to see your still alive." Japan smiled and walked with Italy and Holy Rome into the meeting building.

"So since I'm the hero here I say I start the meeting today!" America yelled but to him it was his normal voice.

"Yeah yeah do what you want you bloody Yankee!" England yelled beside him.

"Oh no England and America are fighting again!" Spain yelled out.

"Ah my friends I think we should start~." France said poking England who turned and slapped the french man.

"Don't touch me you bloody frog!" England yelled then turned back to America.

"I'm here!" Italy yelled running in and sitting next to Germany. Japan wasn't far behind and he walked in with Holy Rome.

"Wow is it just me or am I seeing two Germanys? Whoa!" America yelled pointing at Holy Rome. Everyone looked to Holy Rome then France stood and threw his stapler at Holy Rome.

"No way my friend had I killed you there is no way that you are standing there!" France yelled looking for other things to throw.

"Well I'm here am I not France?" Holy Rome walked over to Hungary she had told him to sit next to her at the meeting.

"You see Prussia will be out do to the fact of brain damage." Holy Rome smiled.

"Yeah like I could give him brain damage when he has no brain to start with." said Hungary.

"Ok so will someone please tell me who this dude is?" America yelled pointing to Holy Rome while standing on his chair.

"I hope you fall." England said kicking at America's chair in an attempt to make him fall. "Oh yes I forgot!" Italy's voice rang out through the room. He ran next America and smiled to everyone. "Everyone this is The Holy Roman Empire!" Italy ran to Holy Rome and hugged him.

"So and why do we need to know that?" England asked raising an eyebrow.

Hungary then stood and looked at everyone "Well if you don't know then you suck and to be frank about it Holy Rome was a empire disbanded after the French war." everyone shut up and looked to Hungary.

Austria stood to be the next to talk "You see Holy Rome was only a little Empire who was slowly disbanding he was so young at the time but because of a certain French man he had to go to war." everyone looked to France.

Hungary faked tears "And after trying at such a young age to save his Empire France killed him or at least tried to." Hungry cried and everyone looked at France with darkness in there eyes. "Then our poor friend Italy had to grow up with out his best friend because he was taken off to war!" Hungry put her head down.

Then Italy spoke. "But I didn't just lose my best friend! Prussia lost his little brother!" Italy patted Hungary's back.

Austria then noted on the side "Yes but however Holy Rome was more than Italy's best friend he was Italy's lover."

Some guys gasped but the girls were crying. Romano then walked up to Holy Rome and patted Italy's back.

"And after that my poor brother was so sad he didn't smile for months he had just found out his lover had died." Romano was in on it too.

Spain then walked over to them "Poor Romano then had to defend his brother, Italy felt weak but then they came together and became strong." Spain smiled.

France then stood "I won fair and square I..." he was cut off by America.

"Yo dude you killed a kid that's low..." America said shaking his head.

"Yes for once I have to agree with America. For once that is a new low for you." England said but he only did it to make France mad.

"That's sad." China said shaking his head

"Right?" Japan shook his head to.

Germany looked over to France "Now why would you try to kill my older brother?" he asked.

Poland then threw a pen at France "Country of love right? That is totally not cool!".

Iceland looked to Norway "That was mean of him to do such a thing." he said.

"I know." said Norway.

Denmark then jumped on the table "Not cool fancy boy!".

"I would kill anyone who went after Finland." Sweden said.

"Awww thanks Sweden!" Finland smiled.

"I would have cried if he went after one of my cats." Greece said with a yawn.

"If he went after my big brother I would have slit his throat." Belarus stated.

"My big brother would be mad to if he would come after me." Liechtenstein said looking to her big brother.

Taiwan looked to Japan "I would be sad if something would happen to Japan or China...".

Russia looked to France with a smile "You and I can be friends still and then you can become one with mother Russia.".

"Um thanks but no thanks." France moved back a bit and bumped into Switzerland.

"Get away or you might have a gun on the back of your head in seconds." France hid under the table at this point.

"Come on you guys I don't have anything against France. It was such a long time ago." Holy Rome smiled.

"You're right." Hungry patted his back. "But now everyone hates him even more!" Hungray giggled.

The meeting went by fast since half the time was messing with France about killing a kid. Italy wasn't allowed to drive home due to the fact he had 20 or more tickets on the car. When they got home they said goodnight and went off to bed to be ready for a nice noisy morning to come.

* * *

><p>Me: Well what do you think nice huh?<p>

Prussia: So my big secret was that I like Hungry?

Me: Yup! You didn't want her to know but now she does!

Prussia: Well I'm still awesome even if I have not so awesome girlfriend.

(Hungry comes up behind Prussia and hits him with her pan)

Me: Oh nice one

Hungary: Thanks!

Prussia: Please Review before she kills the awesome me!

Me: Yeah Review and I'll go on.

Hungry: And if you don't I'll hit you with my pan. :P

Me: Ya...Right...lets go with that.

Italy: Then till next time.  
>Me:Bye!<p> 


	7. Robber and The Cat?

You're back!

Robber and The Cat…?

Me: I'm back...

Italy: You ok

Me: Ya I'm fine no need to worry but do you want to hear something cool?

Italy: Ya ya ya!

Me: My mom like died when we watched bleach! It was so funny.

Italy: Well what dose she think of Hetalia?

Me: Oh she's not a fan of it but that gives me more reason to like it!

Italy: Awwwwwwwww you are sneaky...

Me: Yes I know but I'm brain dead so I'm going to try my hardest to write this thing!

Prussia: The awesome Prussia will help you though it!

Me: Thank you Prussia!

Italy: Coin1996 doesn't own us or Hetalia!

Me: Thank you Italy!

Italy: You're welcome!

* * *

><p>Italy woke up to a loud noise he looked around his room to see if it was in there but it wasn't so he opened his door. He looked down the hall way both ways and didn't see anything so he went back into his room. He looked outside it was dark so he looked to his clock it was 2 A.M.<p>

"Holy Rome won't be up at this time so who would be out there" Italy put on his clothes and walked out of his room. He heard another crash so he poked his head into the kitchen. He saw a man going though some of the draws.

"Um who are you" Italy walked into the kitchen and the man jumped.

"I'm the um... Pasta fairy" the man smiled and Italy nodded.

"Good I was running out of pasta so I'm happy your hear Mr. Pasta fairy would you like something to eat" Italy smiled and the man nodded.

"What do you want to eat" Italy turned to the man and he looked back at Italy.

"Um eggs and bacon" the man smiled and sat down at the table.

Italy cooked the food and sat it down in front of the man.

"Thank you" The man ate the food then stood. "Um can you tell me were you keep your money" the man smiled.

"Huh why would the pasta fairy need money" Italy looked confused.

"Well you see I have a little girl who I want to go to college and we need some help" he said.

Italy started to cry. "Ok ill show you were we keep it at".

Italy walked up the steps and down the right hall way. He opened the door at the end of the hall way and turned to shush the guy.

"We must be quiet if we wake Holy Rome he will be mad" Italy whispered.

The man nodded and fallowed Italy into the room. They went into the walk in closet and at the end there was a picture. Italy moved the picture and there was the safe. Italy smiled and started to type in the code when there was a bang and a thump behind him.

"Holy Rome you hit the pasta fairy" Italy yelled bending down to the man.

"Italy do you not know what this guy is called he's no pasta fairy he's a robber" Holy Rome picked his cell up and called 911.

The police came and took the guy away in the cop car he looked to Italy with a smile and Italy only looked confused.

"We have been looking for this guy for months now he's killed 9 girls and 20 guys your lucky your alive how did you keep him happy" the police man asked.

"Well all I did was ask if he wanted food and he said he did so I fed him" Italy was confused.

"Well it worked you're such a good boy Italy" the police man smiled and got in his car. "Take care" he said driving off.

Holy Rome turned to Italy "So Italy when a random guy breaks in you feed them eggs and bacon and show them to your money nice" Holy Rome sighed.

"Can I go back to bed I'm sleepy" Italy rubbed his eyes Holy Rome smiled

"Yes you can but your sleeping with me" Holy Rome said.

"Ah but why" Italy rubbed his eyes again.

"Because I want to make sure you wont feed another random guy our food then show him the money" Holy Rome giggled.

"It's not my fault he told me he was the pasta fairy" Italy then felt dizzy Holy Rome noticed so he carried Italy up to the room. Italy was fast asleep even before he got to the stairs.

The morning sun was peeking though the window and Italy yawned he wiped his eyes then looked around. He remembered what had happened so he got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He ate some food then walked into the living room he sat on the couch and yawned again. The phone rang and Italy picked it up

"Hello" Italy asked.

"Yes is this Italy" the man on the phone asked.

"Ya I'm speaking who's this" Italy laid on the couch and looked up.

"Yes this is the police you see this morning one of are people was being taken to another prison when the bus ran into a car the man that got away was the same man you had us take in this morning so please lock your doors and be careful not to let any one you don't know in" After that the phone went dead.

"Huh so that guy is out oh I guess I should do what I'm told" Italy skipped off to all the doors locking them and then windows.

"Italy what are you doing" Holy Rome looked at the singing Italian.

"Oh the nice police man told me to lock my doors and windows" Italy smiled.

"And why would that be" Holy Rome looked confused.

"Oh Mr. Pasta fairy got away and they told me to do it so I did then the phone died so I did what I was told" Italy giggled then Holy Rome was shocked.

"WHAT!" Holy Rome yelled but then face palmed. "Italy are you kidding me we're not sticking around were go to Hungary's we get robbed were robbed so I'll take my chance and be safe"

Holy Rome watch Italy eyes water. "What's wrong" Holy Rome asked.

"But I have so much stuff you can't get any were" Italy then worried.

"Fine but if you see someone just don't let them see you and come to me" Holy Rome patted Italy's head with a smile.

"Ok Holy Rome" Italy said giggling.

That night every thing was so quiet it was scary so Italy slept with Holy Rome. In the morning Italy woke and walked down stares the phone rang so he picked it up.

"Yes hello" he said.

"Yes Italy we are happy to inform you we have recaptured the crook so you don't need to worry any more" said the cop.

"Thank you Mr. Cop" with that Italy hung up.

Italy giggled then walked out to his garden and watered his thirsty plants. He laughed as it started to rain he put his hand out and giggled at the little water drops. After a minute it down poured on him he was soaked in seconds. Holy Rome was woken by the thunder and walked down to the living room when he saw Italy outside.

"Italy what are you doing you'll get sick?" Holy Rome asked.

He looked closer as Italy turned around there it was a black and gold cat sitting in the rain. Italy walked inside with the cat and put it on the floor.

"We need towels right Mr. Cat" the cat meowed and Italy laughed. Holy Rome went and got towels for the two and helped dry off both.

"This cat looks like you Holy Rome see how it has the same colors your hat did" Italy picked the cat up and smiled.

"Hay Italy wild cats can be very mean so please be..." Holy Rome stopped.

The cat was rubbing up next to Italy it looked so happy. Then Italy cat came in 'meow meow' 'Hello there'

"Oh Italy cat this is our new friend his name will be" Italy thought and thought and thought.

"How about Holy Rome cat?" Holy Rome suggested.

Italy loved the idea that Holy Rome gave him so he patted the cats' heads.

"Italy cat meet are new house mate Holy Rome cat" Italy giggled and the cats meowed and walked off together.

"See there already friends" Holy Rome sat on the chair and looked to Italy who jumped on his lap.

"Ya there going to best friends but not as close as us" Italy smiled and Holy Rome blushed.

"Ha ha you're so shy Holy Rome" Italy then took a kiss from Holy Rome and smiled. Holy Rome blushed a deep red and moved his face away from Italy. Italy frowned at that then thought of a new idea. Tonight no matter what it was going to be the best date he and Holy Rome could ever have.

* * *

><p>Italy: Awwwwwwwww so shy...So cute!<p>

Me: yes you two are cute but soon you'll finally act like a couple no more dawdling around now go out there and work it Italy.

Holy Rome: And by that she means wow me.

Italy: I can wow lots of people all I have to do is this.

(Italy does a split)

Me: What?

Holy Rome: Ummmmmm?

Italy: See I told you I could wow you.

Me: Note to self Italy is flexible...Good luck Holy Rome.

Italy: Please Review then you can see what else I can do!

Holy Rome: Yes please Review.

Me: Ummm ok I'm out of here see ya soon!


	8. The Drunken Trio

You're back!

The Drunken Trio

Me: Holy Rome, Italy get out here!

Italy: Yes...

Holy Rome: What

Me: Guess what it's a date!

Italy: Awwwwwww ya I remember I get to have a date with Holy Rome!

Holy Rome: What! Wait why was I not told!

Me: You were if you read the last chapter.

Holy Rome: I stopped after I saw pasta fairy..

Me: What it was Italy's idea!

Italy: well I did say that I was a tomato fairy when it was ww1...

Me: See so I got pasta fairy!

Holy Rome: Ok so I'm dating one and the other is just weird...

Me and Italy: ya you got that right Holy Rome!

Holy Rome: let's just get started.

Italy: Coin1996 doesn't own anything!

Prussia: Hay why did no one ask the awesome me to do the disclaimer thingy?

Me: Because that is Italy's job

Holy Rome: Just get to the story!

Me: Okay!

Italy woke up before Holy Rome then ran downstairs to start breakfast. He made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and had some fresh squeezed orange juice. He looked around to find every thing was perfect he had it laid out and ready to start the wonderful day. Italy ran up the steps to see if Holy Rome was awake.

"Holy Rome" Italy popped his head into the room and noticed something was off. "Holy Rome" Italy frowned walking over to Holy Rome's bed.

Italy noticed that Holy Rome was gone he looked into the bathroom and noticed he wasn't there. Italy looked all around the house looking for Holy Rome but failed.

'Holy Rome where are you' Italy thought walking out to the yard. The phone rang and Italy ran inside to pick it up. The phone stopped before he got to it so he waited to hear a voice mail.

"Italy its me I was just calling to tell you I'll be out for the day you must still be sleeping so when you get this call me so I know your not worried" Holy Rome stopped for a second. "Well any way ill be back late so don't wait up bye" Holy Rome hung up.

"Oh so Holy Rome is out" Italy frowned but then looked to the food.

"Oh I'll call Germany and Japan" Italy ran up the steps once again to get his cell phone.

"Huh Holy Rome texted me" Italy looked at the text 'I'm sorry Italy I'm out for the day I'll be home late but don't wait up for me I love you' Italy smiled.

'Ok Holy Rome I'll just hang out with Germany and Japan today love you to' Italy sent the text then called Germany.

"Yes...Hello Italy" Germany sounded half asleep.

"Oh Germany you see I made lots of food but Holy Rome is out for the day so I was wondering if you would want to come over I'm also going to ask Japan too" Italy smiled you could hear it in his voice.

"Ja ill come over" Germany said with a sigh.

"Veeeeeeee I'll be waiting" Italy hung up and called Japan.

"Ah ohio Italy-kun" Japan sounded more up then what Germany sounded.

"Hello Japan I was wondering if you could come over you see Holy Rome is out so I asked Germany to come over he said yes so will you" Italy was so happy Japan couldn't say no.

"Ah hi I'll be over" Japan said.

"Yaaaa ok ill be waiting good bye Japan" Italy hung up and laughed.

"Yaaaa now I won't be bored" Italy jumped around and smiled humming a cute tune.

Italy ran around cleaning up and watering his plants when there was a knock on the door. "Coming" Italy yelled running to the door.

He opened it to see Japan "Hello Japan" Italy pulled Japan inside and to the table.

"Um Italy-kun what is this" Japan asked poking at some pancakes.

"It's food. I made way to much but Holy Rome wasn't around to help me eat it so I called you and Germany"

Italy smiled at Japan and handed him some green tea. "I no how much you like green tea so i went and bought some so here you go" Italy smiled even bigger.

Italy and Japan were eating there food and talking about different country's.

"So I thought Germany-kun was coming as well" Japan looked to Italy.

"Ya I thought so to he must have fallen asleep I'll call him" Italy got out his phone.

He had two texts this time one was from Holy Rome and the other Germany. He read the one from Holy Rome first 'Ok have fun' he smiled then looked at the one Germany sent him 'Sorry Italy something came up have fun with Japan' Italy frowned.

"What's wrong Italy-kun" Japan looked to his friend worried.

"Sorry Japan Germany said something came up and he can't come" Italy looked up to Japan.

"Well then how about you take me sight seeing again around Italy" Japan had a good idea.

"Ya that sounds fun" Italy jumped up and Japan stood "Lets go" Italy took Japan's hand and they were off.

They got back to Italy's around 10 Japan learned a lot about Italy and its history.

"Italy-kun your country is very nice" Japan smiled Italy smiled as well.

"Thank you Japan next time you should show me around Japan" Italy laughed.

"As long as you don't flirt with every girl you see this time" Japan laughed (there's a first for every thing).

"Ha ya but now I have Holy Rome so I wont be and I was never flirting I was only telling them they were very pretty" Italy laughed.

They were in Italy's house in no time, Italy made Japan some tea and they sat down to talk some more.

"Italy-kun I'm very happy you have some tea but tell me what are you drinking" Japan looked at the fancy glass Italy was holding filled with red liquid.

"Oh its called wine Japan we love it here in Italy" Italy smiled holding up his glass.

"Oh I see we have something like that but we call it sake" Japan said.

Italy looked to him confused. "One day I should taste your drink and you can taste our wine" Italy smiled then he and Japan noticed the time.

"Yes we shall but for now I think its time for me to go home Italy-kun I'm looking forward to our next day off" Japan bowed and left.

Italy went up stairs to take a bath and go to bed after his bath he looked at the time it was 11. "Huh I wonder were Holy Rome is" Italy walked to his room and brushed out his hair. He was ready to lay down when he heard some loud singing down stairs.

He got up and walked to the top of the steps, there he watched Holy Rome, Germany, and Prussia walking in as drunk as could be. 'Huh you mean that's what he had to do is go out with Prussia and Germany to get drunk' Italy watched the drunken trio.

"Holy Rome we need to do this again" Prussia had a bright red blush across his face to show he was drunk.

"Ya what Prussia said" Germany almost fell over Prussia.

"Ya we need to some times its good to just get out and have some fun" Holy Rome laughed.

Those words hit Italy hard and he just turned to walk away. "Hay wasn't that It... Italy" Prussia laughed running up the steps only falling a few times.

Italy stopped and looked back to Prussia who was on the floor.

"Hay Holy Rome... Your um (giggles) boyfriend's up" Prussia threw his arm around Italy dragging him over to the steps.

"Um Prussia you need some coffee" Italy smiled a sad smile. He helped Prussia down the steps and sat all three drunken boys on the couch.

"Stay here" Italy pointed to the couch they were sitting on.

"Yes mom" Holy Rome said laughing at the comment Germany then laughed to.

Prussia stood up on the coffee table and laughed "I am the awesome Prussia" he then fell off the table.

Italy walked in with a frown "Hay your boyfriend is frowning" Germany said holding his head trying not to laugh.

"Well he's smiling to me" Prussia said looking up to Italy from on the floor.

"Hay Italy long time no see" Holy Rome giggled out.

"You mean you went out with Germany and Prussia just to get drunk without even telling me" Italy looked a bit mad at that point.

"Well ya I needed to relax your always so needy" Holy Rome threw his hands around then laid one on his head.

"Holy Rome" Italy was shocked that Holy Rome would even say that.

"Well you used to be fun Italy but then you weren't as fun when Holy Rome came home" Germany said trying to point to the right Italy.

"Ya you need to stop moving so much" Prussia said trying to stand.

"I'm not moving your just drunk you drunks" Italy set all three cups on the table that was muddy thanks to Prussia.

"I'm going to bed do what you want" Italy left and went up the stairs to his bed room.

"I think he's mad" Germany laughed.

"That is so true" Prussia giggled he jumped on the table again only to spill the coffee all over the place.

"Awww now Italy's got to clean this up" Holy Rome laughed.

The next morning Italy walked into the living room and it was trashed. Coffee was everywhere, plants were on the ground, mud was all over the carpet, and jackets were on the T.V. Italy looked around Prussia was passed out on the coffee table, Germany was laying over the arm of the chair, and Holy Rome was half way on the couch and half way on the floor. Italy was upset but mad at the same time the house had been clean till the drunken trio came in.

"HOLY ROME!" Italy yelled waking the trio.

"What?" Holy Rome asked falling to the floor then looking to Italy.

"Yo the awesome me has a headache" Prussia said holding his head.

"Who's there" Germany shot up holding his head.

"I can deal with being called your mother, getting dragged around by drunks, having Prussia yelling at the top of his lungs I'm awesome, But when you come home drunk out of your mind and make a mess of this house you clean it" Italy turned and walked out of the living room into the kitchen and that's when he saw it.

Me: Hay cliff hanger guess what he see's.

Holy Rome: Well I had fun this chapter.

Italy: By getting drunk with your brothers.

Prussia: Ya the awesome me had a great time but I still got a headache

Me: O well guess you guys can talk it out I love how Italy got mad :P

Italy: Please review so there will be more

Holy Rome: Ya I want to see what happens.

Prussia: Me too!

Me: Till then see you!


	9. Forgiving

**You're back!**

Forgiving

Me: I'm back

Italy: Ya!

Me: So I was watching family guy with my friend and a big wave hit some town in Denmark and I yelled NO DENMARK! And she looked to me like 'what?' it was funny.

Italy: Lucky I have to deal with Holy Rome.

Holy Rome: I said sorry…

Me: Well just do the disclaimer and you can work things out then.

Holy Rome: Coin1996 doesn't own us or Hetalia.

Romano: Hey when do I get to be in the story again?

Me: Don't worry you get to be in this one

Romano: Fine!

Holy Rome: hurry I want to see if Italy forgives me or not

There in front of Italy was the worst he could see in his life. The one place he loved most in his house was trashed.

"My, my kitchen" Italy looked around food was everywhere, pop was spilled on counters and floors, and the one thing Italy hated most ANTS!

Italy started to cry seeing his one place he didn't want anyone in trashed. Holy Rome walked up behind him and grew shocked but then backed slowly away. Italy walked into his trashed kitchen picking up the trash and throwing it away. He started to wipe down the counters when Prussia walked in.

"Hay Italy nice kitchen anyway so where's a broom" Prussia kicked a can over and pop spilled out of it. Italy watched the can move across the floor as ants moved to the sweetness. Italy walked up to Prussia and pushed him out of the kitchen and into the hall way. He then walked into the living room and pulled both Holy Rome and Germany out and into the hall way. They all looked to him as he opened the door and pushed them out of the house.

"Um Italy" Holy Rome asked reaching out a hand.

"Prussia, Germany go home and Holy Rome you can just go with them for a few days" Italy said. At that the door was shut.

Italy looked at his phone and called his brother to come over and help him clean up the mess. Romano arrived really fast only to see the trio standing out side.

"Tell me what happed" Romano yelled running though the door leaving three stunned Germans. "Romano look what they did to the living room" Italy yelled.

Holy Rome felt bad for even coming home drunk.

"That's not it Romano look, look what they did to my kitchen" Italy cried.

Germany watched as Romano walked to the kitchen. "What where they having a party or were they just drunk" asked Romano. All three Germans froze and moved away slowly.

"Holy Rome came home with Germany and Prussia and they were all drunk" Italy cried Romano was now looking for the trio.

"When I find those three I'll kill them" Romano yelled running out of the house.

Germany, Prussia, and Holy Rome were watching from the bushes. Italy cleaned up the living room he was so upset it took him longer then it normally did. After an hour Hungary pulled up and ran inside she was holding a rug cleaner.

"Well what now Holy Rome you're kicked out of your home" Prussia asked sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Well I think we should take into account we did help out to mess this up" Germany looked to Holy Rome who looked really sad.

Hungry soon left and Romano to left after no luck finding the three. Italy smiled at his clean house and looked around every thing was sparkling. Holy Rome looked into the house it was so clean and he was shocked at how clean it was.

"Italy" Holy Rome looked into the kitchen Italy looked back.

"Holy Rome" Italy looked away and sighed "Where's Germany and Prussia at" Italy crossed his arms.

"They went home" Holy Rome took a step into the kitchen and walked up to Italy.

"I see well I have flowers to water" Italy turned around but Holy Rome stopped him.

"Italy we need to talk what ever I did I'm sorry" Holy Rome did look sorry but Italy wanted to know it was true.

"So you're sorry for trashing the house, you're sorry for laughing when Prussia called me your mother, You're sorry for calling me boring, and your sorry for when you told me that I'm to needy and that you need to relax some times" Italy had tears in his eyes he wanted to just give in but he couldn't.

"Yes I'm sorry for all of that I trashed the house because we were having fun, I laughed because I was drunk out of my mind, I said that because you can be sometimes and I didn't mean it Italy" Holy Rome was trying to explain but didn't know what to say. Italy wanted to cry so badly but he wanted to stay strong like Romano told him to.

Holy Rome hugged him and didn't want to let go he felt so bad for making Italy cry. Italy couldn't hold back he hugged Holy Rome back and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry Italy" Holy Rome said with such a soft voice. Italy just cried while being held by Holy Rome when he couldn't cry any more Holy Rome wiped his eyes.

"All better?" Holy Rome looked so caring at that point. Italy shook his head and looked up into Holy Rome's eyes. Holy Rome noticed the shine Italy had in his eyes. Holy Rome kissed Italy after a little while Italy kissed back. After such a short time it turned into a full out make out. They parted "Italy I love you" Holy Rome kissed Italy's neck. "I love you to" Italy giggled with every little kiss.

Me: So how you like it...

Italy: I loved it but it's getting a little heated don't you think.

Me: Na not at all though it might have to be rated T and not k+ after this

Holy Rome: Ha what does that mean?

(Italy whispers in Holy Rome's ear)

Holy Rome: ... (Blushes deep red)

Me: Ha ha but you love the idea don't you?

Italy: Ya I do. I would love to see what happens.

Holy Rome: I kind of do to.

Me: I knew you would come around :P

Italy: Tell next time see you.

Me: Byezzzz!


	10. Merry Me!

**You're back!**

Merry Me!

Me: Well its rated T now because of this chapter but I wont go into detail.

Italy: So me and Holy Rome fight a lot but we always make up.

Holy Rome: I noticed to but now Romano knows that I made Italy cry.

Italy: But you made me happy again Holy Rome.

Holy Rome: Well that's my job as your boyfriend.

Me: So cute! You're so lucky Italy!

Italy: Yes I know. :)

Prussia: Ya Italy and I get stuck with Hungary

Italy: Be nice!

Me: Holy Rome will you please.

Holy Rome: Coin1996 doesn't own us or Hetalia

* * *

><p>Italy woke up he went to set up but felt a very sharp pain go up his back.<p>

'O right I slept with Holy Rome' Italy clenched his teeth at the pain.

'Ill just rest some more' Italy laid on his back and closed his eyes. Holy Rome woke up and smiled he loved how last night went. He was thinking for a little but went to go make so food for his little Italian. Italy was remembering his night as he sat up in bed flinching a little bit at the pain.

_Flash Back..._

_Holy Rome kept kissing Italy's neck getting small yelps and giggles from his Italy who was set up on the table getting kissed he loved it. Soon Italy had his legs around Holy Rome and they were walking to the bed room. Holy Rome kicked open the door and set Italy on the bed. They kissed a lot then it heated up when Holy Rome took off Italy's shirt and soon his._

_End Flash back..._

Italy blushed a deep shade of red when he remembered what had happened. Holy Rome walked in with a tray of food for Italy and noticed he was up.

"How are you this morning Italy" Holy Rome blushed a little setting the tray on the side table.

"Well other then the pain I'm fine" Italy blushed but then looked to the food.

"I'm sorry" Holy Rome said with a red face he poured Italy a glass of orange juice.

"No don't be, it's fine" Italy giggled and ate happily the food Holy Rome made.

"Wait you cleaned up the kitchen after you were done right" Italy asked a bit worried.

"Yes don't worry. But I want you to take the day off to rest" Holy Rome smiled and Italy looked at him worried.

"But there's so much to do" Italy said moving a little.

"Like what the house is already clean" Holy Rome said with a smile.

"But the flowers need water, the floors need swept and mopped, counters need wiped and so do tables, things need to be dusted, beds need to be made, and laundry needs to be done" Italy could have went on by thinking about more but stopped.

"Ill do all that so don't worry" Holy Rome kissed Italy on the forehead and left to start cleaning.

He started by watering the plants, then he swept, he did the laundry, he wiped down the counters, and dusted off what needed dusted, and the finished by moping.

"There see Italy everything is done" Holy Rome said checking off things that were on the list.

Italy got up he no longer hurt so he walked around seeing if everything was done. He smiled everything looked grate so he walked into the study it was still trashed.

"We need to do the paperwork" Italy said looking at the stacks of paper.

"Don't worry about that we'll do it tomorrow just relax" Holy Rome patted Italy's shoulder.

"Ok" Italy smiled and walked with Holy Rome to the living room.

"You even wiped the T.V" Italy smiled even bigger.

"I told you I could do things" Holy Rome laughed sitting down and resting his head on the back of the couch.

"How can you do all this" Holy Rome said holding his arm over his eyes.

"Because I have been doing this since I lived with Austria" Italy laughed sitting next to Holy Rome and laying on his shoulder.

"Italy do you want to know why I really was out and why I was drunk" Holy Rome said with a sigh.

"Yes I would like to know why you would do that" Italy moved his head away to look at Holy Rome.

"Well i went out and got something for you I couldn't give it to you so i started to panic and so Prussia took me out drinking with Germany" Holy Rome sat up.

"Well what did you get me and you don't need to worry about giving me something I love everything you give me" Italy smiled and looked to Holy Rome who was now worrying once again.

"Well um I" Holy Rome grew red and stood up fast. "I need to get the mail" Holy Rome ran out of the room leaving Italy confused.

"Hay so did you ask him" Prussia meet Holy Rome at the mail box smiling big.

"I can't Prussia I don't want to be shot down" Holy Rome got the mail and looked to Prussia.

"Oh the irony but you're going to have to want me to help you" Prussia put his arm around Holy Rome and moved him to the house.

"No I don't think that will help I'll just freeze and not be able to say anything" Holy Rome looked to the ground.

Prussia looked up to the door and opened it they walked in and walked into the kitchen where Italy was watering the flowers. Italy looked back to them as they entered the kitchen. Prussia put his finger up to his lips as to tell Italy not to talk Italy nodded.

"So then tell me what you need to ask Italy you were able to say it to me and west" Prussia smiled and Holy Rome looked up to him with shock.

"Well that was easy cause you to are my brothers and you guys just told me that i need to do it" Holy Rome said sitting down not seeing Italy behind him.

"Well we did try getting you drunk to tell him but you still weren't man enough" Prussia laughed.

"Well if you were asking Hungry to marry you, you would need help too" Holy Rome was shocked when arms came around his neck.

"O Holy Rome you want to merry me" Italy hugged Holy Rome tight and kissed his cheek.

"It... Italy I um..." Holy Rome sighed as Prussia smiled.

Holy Rome got down on one knee and opened a little red box. Italy was so happy he was crying

"Italy will you marry me" Holy Rome looked up but soon was on the floor. "Yes yes yes!" Italy said hugging Holy Rome.

Prussia laughed as Holy Rome had a dumb look on his face.

"Italy let him breath" Prussia laughed pulling Italy back a little so him and Holy Rome were face to face.

"Holy Rome why didn't you just ask me" Italy looked to his lover with a smile.

"Well if thought you might still be mad at me so I chickened out" Holy Rome laughed.

Prussia stood "Well then I'm out" he was gone before Italy and Holy Rome looked up.

"Italy I love you and you need to know that I would do any thing for you" Holy Rome smiled to Italy.

"I love you to Holy Rome" Italy said kissing Holy Rome.

* * *

><p>Me: Well then it's almost the end I think I'll have one or two more chapters.<p>

Italy: Awwwww why dose it have to end?

Me: Well it can't go on forever

Holy Rome: She's right it can't

Me: Well then...

Italy: Please review and she'll right more!


	11. The Italian Is The Lover!

**You're back!**

The Italian is the Lover!

Me: Ok so this is the last chapter...

Italy: Awwww I wish we didn't have to end it.

Me: Ya I no but every thing has to end.

Italy: But I live forever so we can write more

Me: You're telling me you want me to be 80 and writing a story which would be over 100 chapters...

Italy: Ya!

Me: No way I'm sorry Italy but I will start a new story.

Italy: Bout who...?

Me: Well I'll think on that ok can you do the disclaimer thingy please?

Italy: Coin1996 doesn't own us or Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Holy Rome was so scared eyes were all on him he looked to the crowd with a small smile. He looked back to Austria, Spain, Prussia, Germany, and for some reason France. Spain smiled to him to give him support. Holy Rome took a deep breath the music came on and he looked down the aisle to the people walking up it. Hungry, Romano, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, and Seychelles. Holy Rome watched the 5 of them walk up onto the platform and stand there smiling at everyone. The music kept going and every one waited watching the door. Every one wondered where Italy was had he ran off?<p>

Holy Rome was so scared Italy had left him standing at the altar. The girls smiled at one another then ran down the aisle and opened the door. There was Italy in his white dress (yes he did cross dress) Italy looked at the doors that had just opened. Rome, Italy's and Romano's grandfather was there smiling. The reason Italy was late was because at the last second his grandfather ran down the hall way yelling for him to stop. He had sent the bridesmaids in so he could talk to Italy but because he was taking too long the girls ran to open the door. Holy Rome watched Italy say something to his grand father which made Rome shake his head. Italy smiled and took his grandfather's hand. His grandfather was shocked at first but smiled as he walked Italy down the aisle with the maids following them. Italy looked back to Hungary who whispered something to him. Liechtenstein giggled at the whisper and Taiwan blushed a deep red. Italy giggled and turned to see the nervous Holy Rome.

They reached the altar and Rome looked to Holy Rome.

"Just remember boy in heaven the lovers are Italian" Rome said with a smile which earned him a smack from Romano.

"Go sit down you old bas-" Romano didn't finish because Seychelles covered his mouth. Holy Rome smiled and looked to his beautiful bride Italy smiled back then whispered in his ear.

"It's ok grandpa Rome always says that" Italy was pulled back by Hungary

"Come on" she said.

The priest looked at the two he cleared his thought. "Holy Rome do you take Italy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Holy Rome looked to Italy and smiled "I do".

The priest then turned to Italy "And do you Italy take Holy Rome to be your lawfully wedded husband"

Italy looked to Holy Rome and smiled "I do".

Holy Rome could finally breathe then he remembered.

"You may now kiss your bride" Holy Rome looked to Italy and Italy could tell Holy Rome was too shocked to move so Italy kissed Holy Rome. Hungary laughed and walked right in front of the two. Italy was giggling and Holy Rome was lost. Hungary looked over the crowed and winked as the other girls walked up beside her. Taiwan lifted her arms and yelled "Banzai!" The others looked to her and yelled Banzai with her.

"Italy what are they doing" Holy Rome asked not taking his eyes off the girls.

"O there just saying good luck in Japanese" Italy giggled. Hungary looked back and took Austria's hand, who grabbed Spain's who grabbed Prussia's and so on so forth. Hungary looked to them "Come on join in" Spain lifted his hands and yelled "Banzai!" Every one looked to him. Romano shook his head he was not going to get into this at all. Spain came up behind Romano and threw Romano's arms in the air. "Banzai" he yelled having Romano move his head to look up to Spain who smiled down at him. Romano rolled his eyes at him but then was kissed by Spain. Italy giggled and Holy Rome sighed at the people who were yelling. Italy took Holy Rome's hands and ran between Hungary and Austria. They ran down the aisle and out to the hallway.

"And that is what you call fun?" Holy Rome asked.

"Well yes that was but fun is being able to talk to you before the after party" Italy smiled looking back around the corner.

The people were so loud that other people started to wonder why there was a party in a church. Holy Rome looked to Italy as they walked into the after party room.

"So then you want to talk" Holy Rome asked kind of worried.

"Ummm ya you see grandpa Rome is not a very easy person to get along with when you're with one of his grandsons" Italy sat down on a chair and looked up to Holy Rome. "So if I were you I would try to smile and not say too much to him I already know he will want to find out why Spain kissed Romano but I hope he'll drop it just for a day"

Italy watched Holy Rome walk over to get another chair. He sat down and looked to Italy "So I should be careful of your grandfather" Holy Rome asked.

"Well what I mean is smile have a good time don't ever have a straight face he may look easy going but he isn't so please just try to look happy" Italy frowned at the thought of having to put up with his grandfather yelling at his husband. Holy Rome smiled and lifted Italy chin

"I don't think he would like to see you frown". Italy smiled then the door opened and there he was grandpa Rome. He walked over to Italy

"Italy you're the one thing I did right" he patted Italy's head.

"Thank you grandpa Rome" Italy giggled.

Rome then walked over to Holy Rome "You" Holy Rome stood and looked to Rome with a bit of worry. Rome saw this and smiled "Your no threat to me. Make my little Italy happy" Rome smiled and patted Holy Rome's head.

Holy Rome was confused but smiled to him. "Ill make sure I keep Italy happy after all you did say Italians are the lovers" Holy Rome smiled at him and Rome smiled back.

"When Germania told me that you were marrying Italy I cried thinking I would lose my little grandson but then I realized you are a descendant of Germania so I can trust you"

Rome patted his head and looked back to Italy. "So then have you told him that song yet" Italy shook his head. "Well you see Holy Rome 'In heaven the cook is French, the officer is British, the engineer is German, the banker is Swiss, and the lover is Italian" Rome sang Italy laughed.

Holy Rome looked to him "So in the end the lover gets together with the engineer" Holy Rome caught on and Rome looked to him.

"You're a smart one you are" Rome turned to Italy

"You made the right choice now I must be off to see if that Spain fellow is good for Romano" with that Rome went off.

"Ahhhh grandpa Rome" Italy giggled.

Everyone was having a good time talking about how happy the two will be.

Rome was talking with Spain "He must be happy with him" Italy smiled looking to Holy Rome.

"Ya I'm just happy he likes me" Holy Rome laughed putting his arm around Italy.

"Then lets go dance" Italy pulled Holy Rome up and onto the dance floor. "I love you Holy Rome" Italy smiled putting his head on Holy Rome's chest.

"I love you to Italy" Holy Rome smiled gliding them around the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Me: Well that's it I'm done with this one! Or am I…?<p>

Italy: So cute I love how it ended it was so cute!

Holy Rome: Very cute... I mean no it wasn't!

Italy: Come now Holy Rome it's such a cute ending and even grandpa Rome likes you.

Holy Rome: Ya I guess that's an upside.

Italy: See!

Me: Well that's it cheek out my other stories!

Everyone: Good Bye!


	12. What life is like now Extra

**You're back**

_**Extra!**_

_**What life is like now**_

**Italy: What were back yay!**

**Holy Rome: Family such a nice thing.**

**Me: Yup so let's see what you're family Romano's family and Hungary's family is like.**

**Italy: Coin1996 Doesn't own any thing.**

_Italy's house_

"Italy catch her" Holy Rome yelled running after the giggling girl.

"Ve~ I'm trying but she is to fast" Italy said tear's in his eye's. Italy waited around the corner were after 2 hour's of running he had caught the giggling girl.

"Aw" she said with a pout. Italy sighed and Holy Rome then walked in to see the pouting girl.

"You no not to run in the house Venice" Holy Rome said with a stern look. Venice put her face up to Italy's chest.

"He's scary" she said holding onto Italy's shirt. Italy giggled and looked to Holy Rome.

"I am not" he said putting his hand's on his hip's. Italy laughed and Venice turned around to see her father looking like a little 5 year old girl.

"Papa that is my pose" she said reaching out to him. Holy Rome took her from Italy and laughed as he bounced he up and down. Italy laughed then walked out into the kitchen to cook lunch. Holy Rome laughed as Venice tired to pull his hair but failed each time.

Italy was cooking well Holy Rome took care of little 4 year old Venice. She was so cute with her smallness and short brown hair. She had sky blue eye's and she smiled but was smart very smart. She would tell Italy big word's and Italy had to ask Holy Rome what they meant. He finished cooking the pasta and walked into the living room. Venice was drawing with Holy Rome.

"Food" Italy said with a smile. Venice jumped up and ran for the kitchen. Holy Rome walked up to Italy and gave him a kiss before also going into the kitchen.

Yes what a lovely little family with papa Holy Rome, mama Italy, and little baby Venice. Italy looked to Holy Rome and smiled as Venice laughed about how the noddle's looked like worm's.

_Romano's House_

Romano was sitting on the couch reading to a little boy. Well Spain did work in his office.

"The end" Romano finished the book to look at the time. He noticed it was lunch time and took the little boy's hand.

"Come now Madrid let's cook some nice pizza" Romano smiled down to his son who shook his head.

"Mama why is Papa in his study again" he asked with a frown. Romano looked to him then down the hall to the open door.

"He has lot's of work to do" Romano put his head down and sighed. Madrid sat on the table as Romano rolled out the dough. At first Romano and Spain's life was every thing then Spain started to start missing more and more work. For that he has spent week's catching up on work. They put the pizza into the oven and Romano smiled to Madrid.

"Mama" Madrid looked up to his dear mother.

"Ya" Romano asked turning to his son. Madrid pointed and Romano looked lost. Just then flower's and chocolate came right next to Romano's face.

"Spain" he said as Madrid shook his head. Spain smiled and put down the thing's only to take Romano in to a hug.

"I'm sorry guy's but now i have finished my work so who wants to play" Spain smiled kissing Romano on the cheek and Madrid raised his hand.

"Ok then you're it Madrid" Spain said but then kissed Romano's ear well adding a whisper.

"Were play are game later to night" he said giving Romano's ear a lick. Romano went dark red and Spain laughed as he ran off from Madrid.

_Hungary's house_

"Prussia when i find you you are so dead" Hungary yelled walking down the hall way with her little girl behind her.

"Ya papa so you better run" she yelled as she held up a wooden spoon. Mother like daughter they always' say.

"Berlin sweet heart could you please cheek daddy's office" Berlin nodded and opened the door were she saw her other sister.

"Vienna papa won't let you in the office after last time" she said with a sad look but soon saw her papa hiding.

"The awesome me is to awesome for rule's" she said to her twin. Berlin rose her spoon and Vienna took off.

"Mama i found papa" Berlin yelled as he father tried to shush her.

"Come on Berlin you're awesome father need's to be able to think" he said with a soft tone. Hungary then walked in to the office and smiled an evil smile.

"Sorry papa the awesome me is not taking a hit from a spoon and frying pan for you" Vienna said running off.

"Why did i have to want kid's" Prussia asked as Berlin and Hungary walked to him.

"Yes sweetly and now you're little boy will be here soon" Hungary patted her tummy softly and smiled at her husband who cried out for help.

_Italy's house_

"Hay Holy Rome" Italy asked well they were getting ready for sleep. Holy Rome looked over to Italy with a smile.

"Yes love" he asked kissing Italy's cheek softly. Italy giggled and kissed him back.

"I hope you won't mind two" Italy said with a smile and Holy Rome looked lost. Italy took Holy Rome's hand and put it to his tummy were Holy Rome felt a bump.

"Not another one" Holy Rome laughed and Italy giggled.

"Deal with it" he said kissing Holy Rome who was more then happy to take it.

"And were did those word's come from" Holy Rome asked he never once hurd any thing like that from his sweet Italy.

"My brother is Romano" Italy giggled cuddling up next to Holy Rome. They both soon fell asleep so that they could have more fun tomorrow.

_Romano's house_

Romano was laying down after he put Madrid to sleep and Spain came in. He looked to Romano and sat next to him. He kissed his neck and that made Romano look to him with a blush.

"I told you were were going to play are game tonight" Spain licked his lips and Romano smiled to him with a evil smile.

"Fine with me" Romano then pushed Spain to the bed were they had a heated kiss.

_Hungary's house_

Prussia was once again out on the couch sleeping due to having Hungary mad at him. Berlin and Vienna were already asleep after Hungary read them a book. She walked out and looked to the living room and smiled.

"You can come to bed" she smiled and Prussia jumped up. He kissed Hungary and pulled her to there bed room.

"Now then are little boy we should name him Awesome" Prussia laughed and Hungary giggled.

"No that is what you wanted to call Berlin and you said Vienna would be Awesome number 2" Hungary smiled and kissed his lip's.

"I was thinking Budapest" she smiled and Prussia smiled.

"Sound's awesome enough for me" he laughed kissing her back. They both cuddled up next to one another and Hungary smiled.

"It better be awesome for you because it will be you're last one" Hungary said only to have Prussia frown.

"You're kidding right" Prussia asked looking over to his wife. "You are right my sweet plum" Prussia asked moving her a little.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch" Hungary asked not moving.

"No" Prussia said with a scared face.

"Then shut up and go to sleep" she smiled as she felt his body heat and fell fast asleep.

_**The end**_

_**Italy: Awwww i have such a loving family!**_

_**Romano: You better are I'm killing that potato eater!**_

_**Hungary: Soooo cute three kid's so cute!**_

_**Holy Rome: Two i don't want any more. Well inless Italy want's more i guess.**_

_**Italy: Awwww Holy Rome.**_

_**Spain: Roma were so cute with little Madrid!**_

_**Romano: He is cute but you're not!**_

_**Spain: Roma you're so mean!**_

_**Prussia: More i want more kid's there all be as awesome as the awesome me!**_

_**Hungary: One is enough for me but my little Berlin is just like mama!**_

_**Prussia: This boy will be like both of us then witch mean's he'll be awesome but will hit people a lot.**_

_**Hungary: Or hit on people and like yori.**_

_**Prussia: Nooooo! My poor son!**_

_**Me: Ok well that's it i hope you all like this extra. I would have not put it up if it wasn't for Kaze Amaya giving me a boost. So thank you very much!**_


End file.
